creosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kar'Donal
Name: Kar'Donal Title: Lord of Earth, Father of the Mountain, Mother of the Earth Holy Symbol: A mountain peak towering above a forest of evergreens below, with the sun centered on the peak of the mountain. Domains: Earth, Mountains, Protection, Strength Information: Kar'Donal is one of the four original gods, and is most commonly referred to as the Lord of Earth. As the patron deity of the land and of the dwarves that live below it, Kar'donal is primarily worshipped in Bofgirn, as well as Darhl and Darai, now known as the Blood Islands. Among the dwarves, his temples are massive and awe-inspiring constructions, besting any human palace, even the masterfully crafted palace of pre-War Mahar. These temples are typically built in two layers, with a below-ground section and one above-ground that spirals upwards like the mountains that the Lord of Earth rose at the dawn of creation. No expense is spared for these grand temples, and all but a family's private shrine are guarded night and day by vigilant dwarven warriors. In Castus, the grand capital city of Bofgirn, the Inner City is crowned by a masterfully crafted temple to their most holy god, appearing to be a mountain of silver jutting out of the city below. Twice a year, all the peoples of Bofgirn cease their work and worship Kar'Donal as one in the city-sized temple, led by the current Matriarch of the dwarven race. These holy days, referred to as Peaks, fall on the last day of Frostdown and the first day of Windwhisper, and are a matter of great national and personal pride among the dwarves. On these days only are common men-folk allowed in the most holy of Inner City sanctums, typically reserved for only the ruling family and their entourages. Attending the Peaks is required among the dwarven race, and even the far-flung dwarven adventurers are likely to make every effort to attend each Peak. Kar'Donal is held in the highest of respects among the dwarves, and also among the orcs and humans who trade commonly with the stout folk. Darai, itself an island chain of long-inactive volcanos, is held in respect by the dwarves and the orcs who follow the god of Earth. Darhl, a land of religious and cultural mixing, is also the closest of the human nations to Bofgirn, and holds firm trade bonds from the tireless work of Darna, the Silver Hand of her nation. Darna herself attended five Peaks during her late years of service to her beloved country, an honor beyond comprehension and one that has never been repeated nor prefaced by another in the entire recorded history of the dwarven people. Among the gods, Kar'Donal is known as the most silent yet sturdy of the divinities. Content to let his people forge their own path in the world, Kar'Donal has only stepped in during times of great catastrophe, and is prone to majestic acts that cannot be counterfeited. Only a few times has this happened, once during the Dragonfell War to set the dwarves upon the path to alliance and to protect Castus from an attack upon them. The clergy of the Father of the Mountain receive little divine guidance from their lord, but know that if the need is great, their patron will come; and the less heard, the better they are doing. Being a display of strength and stability themselves, the dwarves are clear representatives of their God. Kar'Donal and the Creation At the dawn of time, the world was void. Kar'Donal, strongest and wisest of the gods, knew that the void had no purpose, and created the world from his own body while the other gods slept. The planet, void of life, air, water, and fire, was of little interest to him. Wishing for sculptors of the land, he breathed forth upon the land, creating the dwarves in his likeness. The diligent race found homes among the mountains and ravines that the Lord of Earth placed on Creos for them, and worshipped his name. In time, the grand temple was built, first among the dwarven creations, and the city of Castus came from it. Knowing that his creation, the world, was in good hands, Kar'Donal rested, content that life and majesty now filled the void from which it had sprang. Category:God Category:Grand